


Massage

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard gives Jim a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Written as commentfic for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/599714.html) on jim_and_bones whereupon hand-porn from the boys is prevalent. Membership is required to view the pretty as comm is f-locked.

Jim groaned loudly in an equal mix of pain and pleasure, as Leonard massaged his hands lower over the exposed skin of his back. Jim closed his eyes, inhaling the scents of coconut oil, as Leonard worked at a particularly hard knot of tension between his shoulderblades. He could hear Leonard grumbling to himself, most of which was lost and incomprehensible beneath the doctor’s breath. 

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a masseuse,” Leonard mumbled from behind him, raising his voice just slightly.

“You’re a masseur, Bones. Masseuse is female,” Jim mumbled back, too lazy to turn his head even a fraction.

As such, his words were lost to the pillow he was currently resting on, yet Leonard still heard him anyway. Jim was convinced that the doctor had the ears of a bat, sometimes. 

“You knew what I meant,” Leonard groused back. “If it wasn’t for you and your stupid way of endangering yourself on away missions, then we wouldn’t even be here doing this.” 

“I don’t know, Bones. It feels good from where I’m laying,” Jim replied. “You are very good with your hands, you know.”

“I’m a doctor. Working with my hands is kinda par for the course,” Leonard said, with a distinct smile in his voice. 

Jim grinned against the pillow; he knew that Leonard could never stay angry with him for long, especially when Jim complimented him. He shifted against the biobed beneath him, feeling the aches and pains ease by degrees beneath Leonard’s ministrations. Jim felt his mind wandering, of a meeting gone wrong with the Bebo culture, who’d taken exception to Jim giving them the thumbs up. It seemed, to the Bebos, that that one gesture was an intention of war, and not happiness, leading the Bebos to attack, much to the surprise of the Enterprise’s crew. 

Leonard had, of course, waded in to help Jim, but not before the captain had been almost overwhelmed by the weight of three dozen small purple-bodied beings intent on beating him up. This had resulted in Jim sustaining injuries, most of which could have been healed by the dermal regenerator, yet Jim had thrown Leonard his best puppy eyed expression and demanded a massage. Leonard, never one to deny his lover a thing, had given in, when Jim’s eyes grew wider and more pleading by the minute. 

Jim’s thoughts returned to the present as Leonard worked lower, applying his thumbs against the small of his back. Jim groaned deeply, as Leonard worked the heated massage oil in deeper. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I hurting you, darlin’? Good,” Leonard said, with a snort.

“Oh come on, Bones, don’t be like that. It was a mistake. You didn’t know what the Bebos were like either,” Jim said, defensively. 

Leonard merely grunted, yet his hands were a little gentler upon Jim’s body. Jim was almost asleep, by the time that Leonard had finished, his body relaxed and completely free of aches and pains. He turned sleepy blue eyes up to meet Leonard’s and smiled lazily at him. 

“Thanks, Bones,” he said, with a yawn. “That was really nice.” 

Leonard harrumphed, before he said - “And don’t be in a rush to get yourself hurt again, Jim. I might not be there to help, next time. I’m in no hurry to massage you again either, when a dermal regenerator will do the job.” 

Jim rolled his eyes and sat up, a yawn bisecting his face.

“Don’t knock it until you try it, Bones,” he said, as he raised his hands to show Leonard. “I’ll have you know that I’m just as good with my hands as you are.” 

Leonard hummed, unconvinced. Jim grinned and yanked Leonard in closer, fingers curling in the front of the doctor’s tunic. Leonard went easily, settling in between the vee of Jim’s spread legs as Jim slid arms about Leonard’s waist.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard said, even a smile took the harshness from his words. 

Jim merely smiled and pressed a kiss against Leonard’s mouth. The doctor responded, before pulling away and turning a worried glance about Sickbay.

“No one’s here, Bones,” Jim said, wearily. “C’mon, give us a kiss, a proper one this time.”

Leonard sighed, before claiming Jim’s mouth in a heated kiss, lips and teeth and tongue mashing together. Jim was grinning when the kiss ended, hands resting gently upon Leonard‘s ass. 

“Wait til tonight, babe, and I’ll show you how good I am with my hands,” Jim said, tipping the doctor a wink. 

“I was never in any doubt you would,” Leonard said, with a soft snort of laughter. “I’m gonna hold you to that, by the way. You owe me. Now put your shirt back on.” 

Jim laughed at that, and did as Leonard had said. Despite the doctor’s gruffness, Jim knew the other man was putty in his hands. Before leaving Sickbay, he pocketed the coconut oil without the doctor even being aware of it, intending to put it to good use with Leonard later that night.


End file.
